The Night Before
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: It's the night before Sofia's wedding and she presses Baileywick for some information. Rather random drabble.


**I decided to do another quick Cedfia oneshot.  
><strong>

**I was trying to avoid doing it for the last couple of weeks but I eventually succumbed to putting something random down.**

**FYI, I think people overestimate Cedric's age sometimes in this fandom. In his Cedric the King song (lol, it's a classic) the first line is 'They had always told me, since I was a lad, that I'm the worst sorcerer this kingdom's ever had.' I think it's pretty clear from the context that Cedric grew up around Roland when he was a tyke as he was his father's apprentice until he was about 18 or so and Goodwin retired leaving Cedric to the post. And plus, at moments in that song he looks like a pathetic little boy who is clearly not out of his early twenties (at most!). ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Night Before<br>**

* * *

><p>"Baileywick, Cedric isn't... in love with me is he?" the soft voice of Sofia asked suddenly.<p>

There were things Baileywick knew, like castle business, and there were things Baileywick didn't know, like about being a Buttercup. But this was one thing that unfortunately the older man had no doubts about.

"What does it matter, Princess Sofia? You're getting married tomorrow and it will be a resplendent affair. Why, Amber has been planning it for months."

Deflecting the question was the best way out, because if he told her the truth, any number of things could happen. The kingdom was stable now and this courtship between Princess Sofia and the far off prince had caused new delight for a great deal of people - including, he had thought, the princess herself.

Even though Cedric was no longer merely Cedric the sorcerer, but a knighted hero who had found favor in the eyes of Roland at long last, and rightly so, it shouldn't make a difference on whether or not he had misplaced feelings for Sofia.

It shouldn't... but he knew it _did_.

"I need to know, Baileywick."

"I suspect you know as much yourself. But I urge you to think on it another time. Everyone is waiting for you for your special night and you really mustn't keep them waiting."

Baileywick closed his eyes. He knew what was coming and even though all the optimism in his voice was hoping she would see his reason, he understood why she could not.

"I see." Sofia still didn't move, she was thoughtfully staring off into space. "For how long?"

'For quite some time now', was what Baileywick thought instinctively to answer. But he did not answer like that, because even though it was true, the best option would be to downplay how smitten the royal sorcerer was about the princess. Not that Baileywick thought he could change the stubborn princess's mind, but he had to try.

"I'm not sure Sofia. But it shouldn't matter. There are very important things for you to do tonight and it's getting late."

Sofia seemed torn and Baileywick felt instantly guilty for making her this way. For not telling her to follow her heart and forget the expectations placed on her. Not that Roland and Miranda would mind Cedric, not really, though there would be an uproar about all the wasted planning... and Baileywick himself would have to deal with that end of things.

He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing over them with a handkerchief carefully.

"If I may, Sofia, I am quite willing to tell the King and Queen that you will not be coming to dinner this evening."

He had barely propped his glasses back on his nose when Princess Sofia engulfed him in a sudden hug. "Oh Baileywick!" she exclaimed as tears flowed freely down her cheek.

She loved Cedric. She had always loved him, he supposed. But Baileywick had hoped that she had moved onto a new chapter in her life, that it was all behind her. Now he saw how foolish that was. One could not change on matters of the heart that easily. He should have known as much.

"Am I to also take it that I should tell them that all wedding preparations will be postponed?"

Sofia just cried harder against him. Baileywick's arms circled around her comfortingly. _The dear child_, who wasn't quite so childlike anymore, come to think of it.

"Shhh. It's not too late Sofia. Sir Cedric is just... well, you know where he is." Where he almost practically always was. "All anyone has ever required of you is that you follow your heart, and that's all anyone requires of you now," he finished kindly.

Sofia lifted her head, tears glistening in the light. "Thank you Baileywick." 

She gave him one last hug before hurrying off and Baileywick steeled himself until he was ready enough to do the vast measures of damage control this would undoubtedly require. But he did feel happy, nonetheless. As if a wrong had been put right. He smiled to himself while he hurried along, thinking of the most delicate way to put the situation (so that he wouldn't be blamed!).

Plus, it could have been worse. A wedding may still be on the cards after all!

* * *

><p><strong>It does need more. But meh.<strong>


End file.
